Skyfire's Friend
by redamiB6147
Summary: A girl gets picked up by Prowl and taken backto the Autobot headqaruters. What will happen when she finds Skyfire, another recent arrival? And whats wrong with her?
1. The Girl

A/N: this is hte first in my Transformers story. I have another one that I hope to put up. It will all be explained later. please review!

The girl walked down the street, her eyes full of tears. She had just gotten off the phone with the head nurse at Golden General Hospital. Her mother, the only kin she had left, was gone. She had died in the night of the cancer that had slowly taken over her body. She was now alone. She paused, listening as a siren screamed alongside her, momentarily deafening her. She clapped her hands to her ears, closing her eyes. The tears continued to run, and she started to run, her eyes still closed, towards the traffic light she knew was only a few feet ahead of her.

"Girl, look out!" said a voice, one that echoed metallically. She stopped, her eyes open, searching. There was a scream of tires on pavement, and she took a step back, for the siren was now in front of her.

"No, no, you can't take me away!" She said, her eyes on the floor. The siren stopped, and a door slammed. She backed up a step, tears flowing freely. She hit a way, and she slid down it, sitting curled into a ball. Another voice came, also metallic.

"What should we do with her, Sunstreaker? We can't just leave her." Said the first voice, and she started to rock, sensing something wasn't right with the cars in the street.

"What are you? You're not normal cars." She said aloud, starting to stand. There was no heat on her face as she stood, so she guessed it was night. And why did it feel so late? The nurse said that it was barely after nine. Had she really walked for that long? How was she going to go home?

"Prowl. We need to take her with us. I think she doesn't have anyone left." Said the second voice, who she was guessing was Sunstreaker.

"How..how did you know that?" she asked, pressing herself to the concrete behind her. There was a thrum of an engine revving, and she winced, shaking her head.

"Can you come with us?" said the first voice, Prowl. She shook her head again, backing away.

"I was told to never go with strangers. Especially strangers who are not normal." She said, and she took a step, and almost smacked into a pole, had she of not had her hand out. There was a gasp, and suddenly, she was in a giant metal hand.

"What are you?!" She screamed, dizzy from the sudden motion. She let her hand wander, trying to figure out what was holding her. There were four jointed fingers, like her own. And they were battle scarred. Her eyes were unfocused on the horizon, their smoky gray color hiding the truth.

"A friend." Said Prowl, and she was gently set on the concrete again, and she stumbled a bit. The hand was there again, supporting her. She leaned on it for a bit, and then she felt the tears coming back.

"Im so tired…" she said, and she felt her eyes closing. The hand wavered, and she backed up a step. There was a sound that she noticed before, but it didn't catch her attention before. It was the sound of metal rearranging itself.

"Will you come with us now?" Prowl asked, and she sleepily nodded, moving slowly towards the car. She felt the door was open, and she crawled in, resting her head against the door frame. The door shut behind her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

"What is Optimus going to say?" Asked Sunstreaker, but she didn't hear this. There was a sigh from the car she was in, and Prowl responded.

"That we saved a valuable human life. She knew what we were, Sunstreaker. And I'm not so sure her optical sensors are functional." Said Prowl, and he sped off into the night, his fellow comrade Sunstreaker close at his taillights.


	2. The Finding of Skyfire

A/N: the second chapter. and I have already gotten a million ideas for hte next chapters. Please, let me know what you think by reviewing?

The girl woke up in an unfamiliar place. She blinked, trying to see where she was. She reached out blindly to find something metal to hit. Her fist make contact with a solid object, resonating throughout the room. From the sound of the echoes, it was a small room, mostly empty. She slid her feet off o the bed, making sure that they were on solid ground before she stood up fully. She scooted forward, letting her feet drag and going carefully so she didn't trip. She had her hands out, searching for something slim and long to take with her. Her hands bumped into a long metal pole, which was slightly larger at the top than at the bottom. She caught it before it could fall, running her hands over it to check it out. It was completely smooth.

"Perfect." She said, and she tapped the floor with it. A loud clang echoed through the room, almost giving the whole size of the room. She started to walk, one hand holding the pole and the other running lightly over the wall. From what she could tell, she was in a narrow hallway that was twice her size and height. She stopped, letting the last echo die down. It seemed like the hallway turned, and opened up to five times her height. She tapped the pole on the ground, cocking her head to better catch the sound. There was a scraping ahead, and she paused, feeling a slight breeze. She moved forward, keeping the pole off the ground and her left hand on the wall. She started to leave it, counting her steps.

"One two three four five…" she muttered aloud, than continued counting in her head.

"Twenty –five steps." She mumbled, and she continued walking down the hall, her pole held tightly in her hand. She was walking in silence, trying to see where the tunnel went. There was another branch of the tunnel, and she waited, turning her body towards the opening. She shook her head, turning back to the main tunnel she was in. She started to walk again, and she suddenly tripped into a large chunk of metal. She shook her head, smells and voices flashing in front of her, and for a brief second, she caught a glimpse of a white foot connected to a leg…

and then everything went dark and quiet again. She shook her head, her pole dropping to the ground in a loud clang of resonating metal. There was the scrape of metal on metal, and something close to her whirred loudly.

"Hello." She said softly, her eyes roaming around. The metal moved again, and the whole tunnel shook. She tried to speak again, thinking that she wasn't heard before.

"Hello!" she spoke clearly and loudly. It echoed through the whole room, and then she carefully moved closer, laying a hand on the metal she had run into. She stroked it, feeling battle scars and smooth metal.

"Stop it." Said a mechanical voice. He got a flash of a white face with blue lights, and then it was gone. She continued to explore, a small smile on her face. There was footsteps from the tunnel she had not explored, and a familiar voice echoed through the tunnel. A new sound turned on, the whine of overhead lights. She stopped, turning towards the new voice.

"Prowl?" she asked, moving slightly closer. She tripped over her forgotten pole, falling to the ground. Suddenly, there was a giant metal hand that held her up. She started to explore it, but found herself falling again as the hand was retracted. She flipped herself, allowing her shoulder to take the brunt of the damage. She cried out in pain as she struck, and there was another flash and a name was burned in her vision before disappearing. '_Starscream?_' she thought, and sheshook her head.

" Let's go, girl." Prowl said, and she heard him come closer to herself. The footsteps stopped, and there was a change in the air pressure. When Prowl spoke next, his voice was closer to her.

"Prowl? Where are we going?" She asked as they walked further away from the tunnel she had explored. She walked beside Prowl, keeping an ear tuned to his footsteps. She heard him chuckle, and she smiled.

"We are going ot see our medical specialist, Ratchet." He said, and she paused, her thoughts on the one she had crashed into.

"Who was that back there?" she asked Prowl, and he paused, spinning slightly on his feet.

"That was Skyfire. He is a new recruit, and he has gone through a lot. He was betrayed by his only friend." Prowl said, and the girl thought back to the name that flashed through her head.


	3. The Meeting of Ratchet

A/N: one of my favorite stories, if I do say so myself. Im very proud of all the reviews and favorites Ive gotten for the first two chapters! Thanks, everyone! Thank you VampireArgonian92 for being my only reviewer!

Please, if you like the story, review, or I will stop writing it! thanks, and enjoy the third chapter of Skyfire's Friend~

"Prowl, are we almost there?" the girl asked, her hand trailing along the cold metal walls of the tunnel she has been walking through for fifteen minutes. There was a sigh, and Prowl nodded, then remembered the girl couldn't see him.

"Yes. We're close." He said, and the girl paused, sniffing. She tensed, backing up a step. Prowl turned to her, his optics alighting on her.

"What's the matter?" He asked, crouching down to get closer. She started to shake slightly, running close to Prowl and hiding behind his leg, running her hands over it.

"Primus." Prowl said, and he started to get flashes of a different life. The girl started to cry, holding onto Prowl for dear life.

"Not mine, not mine!" she said, and then she snapped her head up. Prowl was making a noise, one she was familiar with. It was the whine of stuck servos, frozen in the same position. She took a step back, worry flashing across her face.

"Prowl, don't leave me!" She said, and when she broke contact with him, he started to move again. He stumbled, falling into the wall. She stood still, wiping away her drying tears.

"Im…Im okay. Are you ready? We are here." Prowl said, and he started walking towards the wall. The girl walked with him, trailing her hand over the wall. There was the clicking of buttons, and the wall slid open to release the smells and sounds of a factory. Prowl turned to watch her struggle to the door, and he reached out a hand. She bumped into it, flinching.

"Want some help?" He asked, his optics soft. She nodded, biting her lip. She reached out her hands running them over the offered hand. She pulled herself up, sitting calmly on the hand as it was lifted. The jostling startled her though, and she gripped the closest finger tightly. Prowl walked forward, calling out a greeting to the owner of the room they were in.

"Ratchet! Are you here?" He called, and the girl flinched, rubbing her left ear. There as a grunt, and the sound of moving metal alerted her to the presence of Ratchet.

"She's a small thing, isn't she?" Ratchet said, and she smiled, waving her hand around. Her eyes were locked on the wall, unfocused and steady. Prowl waited as Ratchet looked her over, his optics taking in her appearance.

"Ratchet?" Prowl asked, but it was more of a directive. Ratchet sighed, holding out his hand.

"Ratchet would like it if you could get in his hand, please." Prowl asked, and the girl nodded, moving slowly with her hands exploring. She nicked herself on a sharp corner of Ratchets hand, and he made a small sound.

"What?" Ratchet asked, his optics trailing over the girl. They stopped on the small cut on her hand, and they narrowed.

"She's leaking energon." Ratchet said, and the girl smiled, laughing. She finally got in his hand, sitting still so he wouldn't drop her.

"It's not 'energon'. I don't even know what that is. Its called blood. I cut myself on your hand. See?" the girl said, and she held up her hand so that Ratchet could see the small cut. Prowl moved away as Ratchet moved toward the large exam table. He put his hand down on the metal surface, making a large clunking noise.

" Get off, please." He said, and he waited, sighing. Prowl watched with narrowed optics as the girl edged carefully off of Ratchets hand. Ratchet took a small step back, scanning her carefully.

"Prowl, can I talk with you a moment?" Ratchet asked, and Prowl nodded, moving with the other bot to leave the room. Ratchet seemed to wait until the door closed behind them to say anything.

"How much do you know about that girl?" He asked, his posture showing his concern. Prowl moved restlessly, looking form Ratchet to the door.

"We saved her, Ratchet. She would of died. Her kin is gone." Prowl said, and Ratchet sighed, shaking his head.

"Her optics aren't functional. Besides that, she seems normal, compared to the other humans I've seen. Her loss of scanners doesn't seem to bother her, so I'm guessing its been at least 4 cycles since it was terminated. I don't know what to do about her leak, though." Ratchet said, and he moved towards the door, but a hand on his shoulder plate made him pause, turning back to Prowl.

"Did she do anything…strange?" Prowl asked, and Ratchet turned towards him fully, curious.

"No, why?" Ratchet asked, and Prowl sighed, moving around again. Ratchet watched as patiently as he could before Prowl said anything.

"She was in recharge when we brought her in. I left her in a storage closet that had been emptied and converted for the purpose of housing these organics. She must of wandered for a while before I found her again, for she was near Skyfire. He was in the main hallway, in the dark…." Prowl explained, and Ratchet seemed to process this before he looked back at Prowl.

"And she was acting normal, right?" He asked, and Prowl nodded. He looked towards the door again, and he continued talking.

"Skyfire seemed to be listening, but he had a vacant look in his optics. But, they were focused on the person in front of him. When she tripped, he caught her, and held her gently. He put her down after she started to stroke his hand, trying to feel what was holding her." Prowl paused, seeming to muster up the courage to speak. Ratchet waited, shocked. Nothing scared Prowl.

"When we were walking to your med lab, she seemed to hear something I couldn't. She started to vibrate, and she ran over to me. He touched my leg, and suddenly, I was in the middle of someone else's memory bank. There were flashes of faces, whispers of names, but the most prominent one was…" Prowl paused again, taking a shaky intake as he looked towards the older bot in front of him.

"Starscream. And when she let go of me, I realized that I had been in a forced stasis lock, and I moved again. She seemed to relax, but there was no possible way that those memories were hers. And the only other bot she made contact with was…" Prowl said, but Ratchet interjected.

"Skyfire. Its not impossible, but improbable. Skyfire may of just shared memories…" Ratchet said, but his faceplate furrowed, showing confusion.

"With an organic?" Ratchet asked, and they both turned back to the door, opening it and walking inside. The girl was where they had left her, and she was swinging her legs over the side of the table, a happy smile on her face. She was humming something under her breath, and she seemed to know they were back.


	4. Skylar Starheart

A/N: Fourth Chapter up! Yes! Im really working hard on this story! This is hte most reviews Ive gotten for any of my sotries! I thank everyone for reviewing~

"Prowl?" She asked, and Prowl moved towards her, watching quietly. She seemed to sense something was wrong, her smile fading.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes flitting everywhere. Prowl watched for a few seconds before he moved forward, laying his hand palm up on the table. She scooted towards it, felling for the edge and lifting herself up and over it. She waited as the air moved around her, letting her know that she was being lifted up.

" Nothing, girl. I just wanted to know, what's your designation?" Prowl asked, and Ratchet stopped messing with a broken datapad to come closer. The girl shifted, her black hair falling slightly over her shoulder.

"Designation? Oh, do you mean my name? Then, my designation is Skylar Starheart." The girl said, and Prowl looked from Ratchet back ot the girl.

Prowl walked slowly towards the door, taking in her name. The girl waited, moving her head around.

"Skylar Starheart?" he asked, and the girl nodded. She then smiled, looking towards the ground.

" My friends called me Sky." She said, and the smile left her face. She started to cry, letting her hair shift to be in front of her face. Prowl stopped, his servos whining again. He got flashes of different lives, mixing and swirling together. The girl held onto Prowl, unknowingly dragging him into her past.

"Prowl!" Skylar said, and she jerked her hand away. Prowl jerked forward, his hand closing unintentionally over Skylar. She screamed, her eyes screwing up in pain. Prowl shook his head, his eyes vacantly locked onto the wall. Skylar screamed again, only this time she screamed out a name.

"Ratchet!" she screamed, and she heard thudding footsteps in response. There was the crash of metal, and she felt herself being torn out of Prowl's grip. She was being cradled gently in the palms of two hands, and she was unsure of who it was that held her. She didn't want to touch the hands, incase the bot that held her didn't want to be touched. She sat silently, tense and listening, trying to figure out who was holding her.

"Hello?" she asked, and the rocking motion of the bot stopped. She heard the whine of overhead lights, turbine engines revving and the unmistakable sound of whirring servos. She let her hands drop down, touching the hands se was cradled in. She shifted, moving her hands over the metal as she moved, trying to feel how big the hands were.

"Stop that." The bot said, and the girl picked her hands up, moving again to face the bot. She cocked her head as the bot started to move again, moving with more purpose down the tunnel.

"Skyfire?" she asked, and the bot stopped, revving his engines again. She shut her eyes as a loud voice echoed through the hall. She pressed her hand ot her ears as the voice got louder, closer. She got a whiff of a different planet, and the sticky stuff called energon that seemed to be dripping off of Skyfire.

"No! Skyfire!" she cried, and she felt the fingers that held her tighten, then relax. She heard a loud voice, one that overpowered the one that was screaming at her, and she started to loose the smell of energon, and the voice faded.

" Are you okay? Talk to me, girl!" Skyfire said, concern echoing in his metallic voice. Skylar shook, her eyes focused on the wall. She left around for a finger, and she held onto it tightly.

"Skyfire?" she asked in a small voice. She could still hear the echoes of the voice from before, but it was faint.

"What did you do to Prowl?" Skyfire asked, and Skylar winced, her eyes searching the darkness. She gripped the finger tighter, her black hair falling away from her face.

"I didn't mean to, I don't know whose these are, they are hurting me!" Skylar said, and Skyfire moved his hands, cupping them and Skylar closer to his chest. The girl took a sharp breath, her hands over a certain warm spot over Skyfire's chest. She could feel his energy, almost as if it was a heartbeat.

"It's so calming…." She said, and she felt her eyes close, listening to the spot. Skyfire supped his hands protectively over the girl, his optics closing. He could feel how fragile she was, how much she needed a friend. He started to move, holding the girl still as he walked through the halls. The girl stirred sleepily, letting her hands move along the warm spot.

"What's your designation?" Skyfire asked softly, looking down at the small person that was cradled in his hands. She girl blinked, her stormy gray eyes locking on the wall.

"It's called a name." She said, a sleepy smile working on her face. Skyfire chuckled, walking slower down the hall.

"What's your name, then?" he asked, and the girl moved, seeming to look straight at his face.

"Skylar Starheart." She said, and Skyfire stopped, his servos whining as he processed her name. She seemed to know that something was wrong, for she moved away from his chest, sitting as curled up as possible to lessen contact with him.

"Skyfire?" she asked, and he moved again, looking into her eyes. He smiled, shaking his head.

"Its nothing, Skylar. That's such a good name." Skyfire said, and she smiled again, moving back to his chest. She stroked the warm spot, and she felt her heart jump a little.

"That's my spark." Skyfire said, and the girl stopped stroking, surprise on her face.

"You mean it's like your heart?" she asked, and Skyfire nodded. The girl waited, and Skyfire sighed.

"Well, its what keeps me alive." He said, and the girl touched it again. There was the sound of footsteps form the opposite way, and both Skyfire and Skylar turned, Skylar trying to guess, and Skyfire trying to see. The lights reflected off of a red and blue paint job, and Skyfire's optics widened. The girl felt Skyfire tense, and she crouched closer to his chest, trying to hear why Skyfire was so afraid.

"Optimus Prime!" Skyfire exclaimed, and Skylar waited, her hands on Skyfire's spark chamber. The other bot stopped, his blue optics looking over the white bot in front of him and his cargo.

"Prowl is looking all over for Skylar, Skyfire." Optimus said, and the girl felt Skyfire's hands loosen, falling away from her but still keeping her on them. She stood up, feeling Optimus's optics roaming over her. She stood up tall, trying to look confident. Skyfire could sense that she was scared, though, and he pulled her back to his chest.

"Sir, I would like to speak to Prowl, if I may." Skyfire said, and Optimus nodded, hiding his surprise. Ever since Skyfire has been at the Autobot base, he has never stood up fro himself.

"He is in the med bay, talking to Ratchet. You will find him there." Optimus said, and the girl smiled, nodding her head at Optimus. Skyfire watched him walk away, and he turned around, heading in the opposite direction than he was walking originally.

"Why do you want to talk to Prowl? I thought that you didn't like to talk to anyone here." Skylar asked, sitting down in his hands. He curled his fingers over her, protecting her.

"I'm…new here. They know of my past." Skyfire said, and Skylar was quiet, thinking over the news.

"What's so bad about your past?" She asked, trying to get through his shell. Skyfire was like how her older brother had been, caring and protective on the inside, but as his life went on, he started to build a shell, thickening it each time something happened, good or bad. It had taken her almost a year to break his shell, but as soon as she did, he had died.

"I…am a scientist. I was traveling with my best friend, searching each galaxy, when we stumbled across this world. I was pulled into the pole, lost in the ice. My friend was forced to leave me…" he said, and Skylar got brief glimpses of this. She gasped, getting Skyfire's attention. HE stopped his story, and Skylar lost the glimpses. She moved, brushing her hand across his spark chamber.

"Keep talking, Skyfire! Please!" she asked, and Skyfire nodded, his engines revving.

"I was under there for a long time. My friend found me again, and he helped me to become online again. I had missed him so much….I was overjoyed when he found me." Skyfire started walking again, his servos whirring and the overhead lights whining. But, Skylar hardly noticed this. She was caught up in the story and the glimpses it gave her. She felt like something wasn't right, but she ignored her gut feeling.

"He asked me to join his group, telling the leader how trustful I was. I joined because of him. And, for some reason, it didn't feel right. But, I didn't want to tell him that." Skyfire said, and Skylar sat still in amazement as the glimpses started to lengthen, turning into memories that she now recognized from before. She took a sharp intake, trying to figure out why she could see these memories. She could even see names, one of which she was surprised at. 'Starscream' continued to pop up, and she started to get a feeling that Starscream was the friend Skyfire continued to talk about.

"I left, breaking that trust and the friendship with…" Skyfire said, but he left off on the name. Skylar stroked his spark chamber, soothed by the hum of energy and life that was there.

"Starscream." She said, and Skyfire stopped, looking down at Skylar in amazement.

"How did you know that?" he asked, his voice serious. She looked around, leaning back against his chest.

"Remember when I crashed into you?" She asked, and Skyfire nodded. She continued talking, unsure if Skyfire had said an affirmative or not.

"Something changed. Ever since then, I've been seeing things. Memories that are not mine. And, Its been happening to Prowl whenever I touch him…." She said, and Skyfire smiled, moving again.

"Memory transfer? But, I never thought….." Skyfire said, and he turned to the left, going down the hallway towards the Med bay. He walked with purpose, trying to stop thinking about the memory transfer. He stopped outside of the doors, his audio receptors listening for Prowl and Ratchet. He walked forward, punching in the pass code. The doors lid open quietly, releasing steam as they opened as far as they would go. He saw Ratchet standing over Prowl, who was laid out on the exam table. Ratchet turned, his optics widening as he saw who it was standing in the doorway.

"Skyfire! It was you who has Skylar?" Ratchet asked, and Prowl stood up, His optics locking on the figure in Skyfire's cupped hands. He moved to get off the table, but Ratchet made him lay back down.

"I wish to ask Prowl a question." Skyfire asked, moving his hands so that they were even with his shoulder, to the right of his head. The girl felt carefully before moving, settling they with a tight grip on his wing. Skyfire moved forward, his optics on the ground.

"I would like it if Skylar could stay with me." HE said, and Ratchet took a step back, his eyes on Prowl.


	5. A small change of plans

A/N: Im proud of this story! 13 reviews already! So, I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do! Yeah, its kind of odd, but the next chapter will have alot of action, promise! Please review!

"I'm not so sure that that is a good idea, Skyfire." Prowl said, and he looked at the girl. She was smiling happily, stroking Skyfire's shoulder plate.

"Prowl! That's not fair!" Skylar said, and she moved to stand up, but Skylar kept her pinned with his hand so she wouldn't fall. Ratchet moved out the way, keeping an optic trained on Prowl. Prowl walked closer to Skyfire, his stance determined.

"Skyfire. Shouldn't we let her decide?" Prowl asked, and Skyfire moved his hand, letting her move again. She bit her lip, seeming to look between the two bots before her. She leaned against Skyfire, her eyes closing.

"Skyfire." She said, and Prowl took a step back, startled. He looked form Skyfire to Skylar, wanting to know why.

"He needs me, Prowl." She said, and Prowl nodded, backing up. Ratchet moved from the sidelines. Prowl moved towards the door, making Skyfire back up out of the way. He walked out, his optics lingering on Skylar. She seemed to watch him go, a sad look on her face.

"Skyfire?" Skylar asked, patting him on the outside of his helm. He looked from Ratchet to the door, walled behind his mask again. Ratchet waited and looked pointedly at the door, sighing loudly. Skyfire moved closer to the door, aware that this might have been a bad idea. He glanced back at Ratchet as the door closed, the red and white med bot turning to clean up the spilled fluids on the exam table. He started to walk towards his own room, but Skylar stopped him. She seemed excited, afraid.

"Skylar?" he asked, trying to scan for the danger. She laughed, patting him on the helm as she looked right into his optics.

"Skyfire. I can see." She said, and he stopped walking, opening his palm out for her to climb on. She walked calmly onto it, continuing to look around in amazement. Skyfire watched her as she turned to look at him again. Her eyes were the same shade of gray, but they seemed clearer, more focused. He could tell that she was looking at him, and it caused equal joy and confusion. He looked back at the med bay, trying to figure out the reason why she could see. She was proclaimed blind, her optics nonfunctioning by Ratchet. And that was one of the most truth Autobots he knew. So, what changed?

"Skyfire…. You're handsome." Skylar said, and she reached out to touch his cheek. He held still, trying to figure her out. She smiled, her eyes roving over him as he moved her closer to his chest, lost in thought. He crouched down, letting her get off of his hand. She walked a few steps, then halted, crying out. Skyfire stood up, searching the corridor for anyone. There was no one there.

"Skyfire. I'm blind again." She said, and she was facing the wall, moving towards it slowly. He looked at her, moving his hand out so that she walked into it. She smiled, running her hands over it, and she laughed, clutching her belly. It was making the noise of his engines when he was angry. He looked at her as she sat carefully on his hand. HE moved it up to be level with his shoulder, and she carefully scooted off it and sat on his shoulder.

"What was that, Skylar?" HE asked, and she laughed again. She patted his helm softly, quieting down as they walked along. He let the silence overtake them, trying ot let his shell slid back over him. Skylar felt him retreating back into his shell, and she started to talk, unaware that she was telling him her past. She just didn't want to be left alone in the dark anymore.


	6. Starheart Tragedy

A/N: Two chapters in one day! awesome! So, this gives us a little history information on Skylar Starheart. I am not one hundred percent sure that the crash scene would do the things I made it, so, bare with me. My knowledge of car crashes are a little rusty. Please review!

"My parents were loving, young. They didn't really want a child, but, they had with my older brother anyway. His name was Mark. He was like you before he died…" she said, and Skyfire listened, still walking through the halls. He slowed his pace, listening quietly to her. He wanted to give her the same respect that she gave him when he first talked to her.

" He was quiet, reserved, But when he got angry, man did you have to stay out of his way. He was so careful and protective of me. And my dad…he was a great man." She said, and she wiped away a tear, settling closer to Skyfire, tucking up her legs. She leaned against his head, closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking gently with Skyfire's gait.

"My mom and dad were always careful. They wanted nothing bad to happen to us. They had recently lost their own parents, uncles, everyone. So, it was just us. We lived together in a small house with a large community. This was outside of the city where Prowl found me." She said, and Skyfire could almost get glimpses in his hardrive of her life. He didn't think about this, his hardrive stating the fact that they had shared memories.

" I lost my father and my brother in the car accident that made me blind." She said, and she stopped talking. Skyfire stopped walking, trying to get her to talk, but he realized that she would not be rushed.

"We were going to the theatre to see a movie. I don't even remember which one it was. We were going the speed limit, in our family car. My mom was already at the theatre. It was dark, rainy. There was another driver behind us, he was weaving in and out of the lane, into oncoming traffic. He tried to pass us, but…" she said, and Skyfire reached up to take her gently in his hand. She stayed curled up, crying quietly in his hand. He moved her closer to his spark chamber, aware that it calms her. She started to stop crying, laying her hand on the chamber. She was quiet as Skyfire started to walk again.

"The other car swerved, forgetting that we were in the other lane. We were pushed off the road and into the ditch. We flipped over, crushing my father and brother. I can still hear him screaming at me, telling me everything's going to be alright, everything's fine…" She said. She opened her eyes, her eyes unfocused.

"I didn't wake up when they cut me out. I didn't wake up until a week later. I wanted to know why everything was so dark. No one would tell me, they left me in the dark. Ha! '_They left me in the dark.'_ Do you get it, Sky? I'm blind, so I'm always in the dark." She said, and she was quiet. Skyfire flexed his fingers, forming a protective cage around his friend.

"When my mom heard, she came to the hospital and cleared things up. She told me that I had gotten a concussion in the crash. That I was lucky to be alive, that only thing that saved me was my father's body. She was the one who told me that I was blind." She said. Skyfire stopped again, and the sound of a opening door made her perk up.

"Where are we now?" she asked. Skyfire walked in, letting the door close behind him. He walked over to the large berth in the room, and he sat down. HE set her on the bed beside him, and she leaned against his leg, shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Skylar nodded, shaking against his outer armor. He got up, moving around and shuffling his belongings around. She sat on the berth, her shaking slowing down. Skyfire moved closer, laying a blanket over her. She huddled underneath it, smiling.

"I didn't think you liked anyone like this, Skyfire." She said, and he realized that she was looking at a hologram of Starscream. He gasped, standing up, and he picked it up. He stumbled away, trying to figure out how it had gotten out. Skylar stayed on the bed, her smile turning into a look of confusion.

"Skyfire? What did I say?" she asked, and he turned back to her, the hologram hanging loosely in his grip.

"What were you talking about?" Skyfire asked her, and she smiled, wrapping the blanket more firmly around herself.

"You, Skyfire. I was talking about you, how kind your being to me." She said, and Skyfire relaxed, hearing the revving noise again.

"What was that?" he asked Skylar, and she laughed again. He rubbed her stomach, and he noticed that she seemed more tired than she was before.

"Are you running low on energy? How do you replenish?" Skyfire asked, and Skylar laughed again.

"We eat. You know, the gross stuff that you always see us putting in our mouths? That's food. We eat that to replenish ourselves." She said, and Skyfire looked around, thinking.

"We have food. Do you want some? WE would have to go to the cafeteria." Skyfire said, and Skylar nodded, standing up. HE carefully picked her up, blanket and all, and they set out for the cafeteria.

A/N: So, next chapter will be interesting, yes? Everyone knows that all hte Autobots are always in the cafeteria! Big event for Skyfire!


	7. Changes in the Cafeteria

A/N: Seventh chapter! and new Autobots! YEs! please review if you like!

"Skyfire?" Skylar asked, and Skyfire hummed acknowledgement. Skylar moved around, restless.

"Who will be there?" she asked. Skyfire stiffened, and then he looked around the empty hallway.

"Most of the Autobots. Even though they have private Energon dispensers, the rec room has been closed due to a fight. The cafeteria has been converted to the temporary rec room." Skyfire said, and Skylar could hear the echoes of Autobots having fun through the metal tunnel walls. She listening to the din get louder, and Skyfire ducked into the room she could of easily known as the cafeteria. This may be a large base, but not all of the rooms or tunnels were equipped for Skyfire's bulk.

"Hey, Skyfire, good to see you up and running!" one of the bots said, and it seemed like the whole room quieted down for a second. Skyfire shuffled his feet, aware that he and Skylar were the reason for the sudden quiet. Skylar smiled, waving at the bots. They all started to talk again, and the bot who spoke first waved at Skyfire, inviting them to join him. Skyfire walked forward, aware that Skylar was still hungry.

"Hey, Skyfire, who's this?" the bot asked, and Skylar smiled, laughing. She stood up, a hand on Skyfire's helm.

"My name is Skylar Starheart." She said, and the other bot moved closer, curious. HE reached a handout, trying to touch her, but Skyfire wasn't having any of that.

"I'm Bumblebee." Said the other bot, and Skylar got a flash of what he looked like form Skyfire. She was now aware that it was Skyfire that allowed her to see, through their bizarre connection. Bumblebee was a small (well, isn't everything smaller than Skyfire?) Autobot, base color yellow with black stripes. His eyes were bluer than Skyfire's.

"Hi, Bumblebee." She said, and suddenly she was the center of attention in the room.'

"I'm Sideswipe, this is my brother, Sunstreaker-"

"I'm Bluestreak-"

"You know Prowl, right?"

"I'm Jazz-"

Skyfire took a step back, holding up his hands. Skylar was trying to match image to bot, getting confused with Jazz and Sideswipe. She remembered the night she met Prowl, he was with someone. Sideswipe.

"Wait! Sideswipe, you said?" she asked the bot named Sideswipe. He looked amazed, for he knew that she was blind.

"Yeah." HE said, and his brother watched him, curious. Not much could spook his brother like that.

"Where is Prowl?" she asked, and Sideswipe shrugged, looking around. Bumblebee walked around the group, looking for Prowl. HE found him looking glum on the outside of the tables. He walked quietly and quickly towards the group again, looking towards Prowl. He was still there.

"He's on the left, towards the door. He's been a little down. Are you th reason?" HE asked Skylar. She nodded, and Skyfire looked towards Prowl. He then offered his hand out, and she climbed onto it, holding onto a finger.

"Let me down, Sky." She said, and the Autobots watched as he carefully set her down. Only Jazz raised an optic brow at the nickname.

"Skyfire, keep them distracted." Skylar said, and Skyfire nodded, standing up and herding the other away from her. She started walking to the left, letting the echoes from the large feet and bodies moving around helping her locate where she was going. She ducked under a bench and darted around a bot. He almost crashed into the table leg had a bot not picked her up.

"Skylar. What are you doing?!" Prowl's voice said, and Skylar smiled, hugging the hand that was holding her.

"Prowl! I know so many Autobots now! There's Bumblebee, and Bluestreak, and Sideswipe, and Jazz-"

"Jazz! You know Jazz?" Prowl said, and he sounded nervous. Skylar raised an eyebrow. She had never heard Prowl speak like that. He was a _police car_, for goodness sake! She smiled, thinking about her friend. She may be best friends with Skyfire, but Prowl was a close second friend.

"You want to talk to him?" She asked, and she turned waved towards where she heard Jazz's voice. She heard him excuse himself, and he started to walk over to them. Prowl hissed through his vocalizer, and he turned his back to the smaller mech.

"Prowl? Is that Skylar in your hand?" Prowl sighed, turning back towards Jazz. Jazz tapped a foot, impatient with Prowl's skipping around him. He held his hand out, and Prowl placed Skylar carefully in his palm.

"Skyfire! Come collect your charge!" Jazz said, and Skyfire walked over, carefully picking her up. He seemed to of brought everyone he had been talking to with him, and they gathered as Jazz took Prowl by the arm the same way that Prowl normally does to everyone when they are in trouble. Skyfire chuckled under his breath, and he set Skylar on his shoulder before shooing away the other mechs.

"Did it work?" she asked quietly in Skyfire's audio receptor. Skyfire glanced at the two, smiling, before mumbling under his breath.

"See for yourself." He said, and Skylar instantly sobered up. Skyfire realized his mistake, and he started to apologize.

"Skyfire, its okay. Just…don't do it again, okay?" she said. She looked around the base, hearing all of her new friends as they mingled and talked. She heard different sounds from where she left Jazz and Prowl. She smiled, then rubbed her belly.

"Where's that food, Sky?"

A/N: So, next chapter will be in the future. Hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am!


	8. Introducing: Starscream

A/N: eigth chapter! Yes! and, EXCITYMENT! please review

_It has been five months since Skylar was first brought to the Autobot base by ways of Prowl. She is best friends with the tallest mech there, Skyfire. She knew almost everyone in the base, and she was well known. She was greatly admired and appreciated at the base, and the Autobots cared for her as if she was one of them. They all knew her heat signature, and they were careful what they did and said around her. She was __lab partner__ to Skyfire as well, helping him to conduct experiments. And she has never seen a Decepitcon up close. She is always left on base during an attack._

* In Skyfire's Lab*

"Skyfire! Where's that compound?" Skylar said, moving around Skyfire's lab easily. She is his lab partner now, and she was proud to be a good use to the tall mech.

"On the third shelf to your left. Need a hand?" Skyfire asked, and Skylar nodded, reaching out for the hand that was offered to her. She carefully climbed on, balancing in the palm. Skyfire stopped at the outer edge of the shelf, allowing her to collect the compound. She carried it carefully, getting off of Skyfire's hand. She walked to the ladder, one hand on the compound and the other on the ladder. She carefully climbed it, reaching the top of the table. She scooted forward, pushing the compound carefully.

"Is that sodium Hydroxide?" She asked Skyfire, pointing towards the labeled bottle. Skyfire scanned it, humming an agreement to her. She picked it up, feeling around the top for the lid. She carefully unscrewed it, making sure to keep the opening upright. She didn't want to spill the acid again.

A siren started to go off, alerting all of the Autobots on base that something was going wrong. Skyfire looked up at the ceiling as a loud explosion rocked the walls.

**All Autobots, this is ****Optimus Prime****. We are under attack by the Decepticons. Everyone please report to your posts. Prepare for battle. **Skyfire looked at the speaker, then back at Skylar. She was frozen, holding onto the bottle of acid. She set it down, her frame shaking.

"Starscream..." she murmured, and Skyfire walked forward, grabbing her carefully. She was looking up at the ceiling, her eyes roving all over the cracks, seeming to search for something. Skyfire looked up too, recognizing the signature of his former friend.

"He's here." She said, and he looked at her, aware that she was looking straight at him. He set her down, his movements calculated.

"Stay here, Skylar." HE said, and Skyfire nodded, her form tense against the tabletop. Another explosion rocked the base, and Skyfire walked to the door. He opened it, but he paused before he walked out, turning back to the girl.

"I'll be back. I promise." He said, and he walked out of the door, letting it shut behind him. Skylar mumbled to herself, a single tear flowing down her cheek.

"You always say that." Skylar said, and a larger explosion rocked the lab again, causing many of the glasses on the shelves to fall and shatter.

"No!" Skylar said, and she heard the acid tip over, hitting the metal lab table. The acid started to spread, eating through the metal slowly.

"What fell, what fell?" She asked herself as she scooted away fro the acid. her feet his the ladder as she inhaled.

"Compound two, four and seventeen. And, the sulfuric acid. Great." she said, and she ignored the latter, jumping down from the table. She landed off balance, waving around her arms to not fall over. She could hear the compounds and acid mixing.

"Not good." she said, and she ran for the door, glad that she wore her shoes today. She didn't always, and Skyfire never enforced that rule. She ducked out of the door as a sizzling sound occurred from the table. He made a sharp turn left, and she ducked as the lab exploded. Another explosion occurred from the area she left, and she heard footsteps fro the ruined lab, footsteps she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She asked, and she heard laughter. She didn't recognize that, either. She moved towards the wall, trying not to make any noise.

"The squishy lovers will be here soon. " said a voice, and this one she recognized from Skyfire's memories. She started to shake, tears falling form her eyes, but she didn't make a noise. She was scared beyond reason, though.

"Skywarp, what are you doing?!" the voice said, and the one set of footsteps turned into four. One of the sets was walking straight for her. But she stood still as the footsteps stopped.

"Someone's here." The second voice said. Skylar started to shake again, brushing her hand against the wall as she tried to edge away. But, she tripped, landing sprawled out in front of the four footsteps. She felt herself being picked up, and she stayed still, trying to figure out who had picked her up. Every time her hands brushed against the metal, she got glimpses and feelings from Skyfire's memories. She tucked her hands into her jacket, trying to lessen the contact with him.

"Why, its only a sparkling!" Starscream said, and his voice rumbled through her thin frame. She was caught by the mech who hurt Skyfire. She was not pleased. She heard the others gather around her, and only one of them noticed that she wasn't looking at them.

"I think her optics are damaged." Said Starscream, and he lifted her up to be optic level with her. She turned her head away, trying to stop the pounding in her ears. He was quite loud.

"Skylar!" She heard one of the Autobots yell, but it was an echo, betraying how far away that Autobot was. She wished they would hurry.

"What do that Autobots want with a damaged squishy sparkling?" Starscream said, and there were footsteps from the tunnel. The Autobot who was running to her rescue was very big, and they were moving with a purpose. Starscream seemed to recognize the footsteps as well, and he turned to look down the tunnel. A ray of energy from the Autobots gun almost took out his head. He ducked, looking into the shadows for the Autobot. The other Seekers moved around, wary.

"We should go, Starscream." Said Skywarp, and there was a mumbled approval from the others. Starscream waited as the others climbed out of the wreckage of the lab, and he couldn't believe his optics.

"Starscream!" said the voice, and Skylar smiled. She could easily recognize that voice. Starscream seemed to recognize it too. He panicked, and he climbed out the wreckage, transforming and placing her into his cockpit gently, and she scrambled with the seatbelt. She was used to flying, thankfully, and she finished buckling in as Starscream took off.

"Seekers, to base!" Starscream yelled, and the planes took off. From the lab, there was a roar from large jet engines of anger and worry from the lab. Skylar smiled again. She wouldn't be in Decepitcon hands for too much longer.

Skyfire was coming for her.

And she almost pitied anyone who got in his way.


	9. A Charge and a Plan

A/N: Ninth chapter, yes! If you like the story, please review! Critique is appreciated! Enjoy!

The Seekers arrived at the base, panting and laughing about their recent failed mission. They all transformed from their alt modes except Starscream

"Screamer, what's the matter?" Thundercracker asked, and Starscream huffed through his engines.

"I took the sparkling." Starscream said, and all of the Seekers backed away, staring at Starscream with amazement written all over their faceplates.

"Did you glitch, Screamer? Taking that sparkling just doomed us all! You heard that Autobot, she's really important to them!" Skywarp said, and they all peered through Starscream's canopy glass at her. She was deep in recharge.

"We gotta get rid of her." Skywarp said, and at that point, Soundwave came out of the shadows.

"Human girl can be used for Autobot downfall. Give her to me." Soundwave said in his monotone voice, and he raised a hand. Starscream opened his canopy glass, muttering Cybertronian curses under his vocalizer. Skywarp carefully lifted the girl out, trying not to wake her. She continued to sleep peacefully.

"You will be briefed on who will take care of her." Soundwave said, and with that he turned around and walked away. Starscream transformed, still grumbling something about who unfair Megatron was being. The other Seekers patted his back, rolling their optics. They went to the rec room, talking and laughing about the mission. No one noticed how quiet Starscream was.

_~In the Autobot Base~_

"Skyfire, _calm down_!" Prowl said, and everyone in the meeting turned to the shuttle. He was pacing, his optics flickering back and forth between different welding points in the floor. He hadn't stopped moving since he alerted the Autobots to their loss. Their _only_ loss.

"We need to do something, Prowl! Who knows what they are going to do with Skylar! And it was _Starscream_ who took her!" Skyfire said, and someone cleared their vocalizer, getting the attention of every 'Bot in the room. Optimus Prime was standing at the head of the table, and he was looking around the room at the gathered 'Bots.

"Skyfire is right. We need to find Skylar. But we don't even know why they took her." Optimus said, and the gathered 'Bots all vocalized their agreement. Skyfire watched Optimus, quiet. Prowl stood besides Jazz, taking comfort from him. He didn't know what Skyfire felt, and he hoped that he never would.

" She is one of our greatest scientists, Optimus. What do you think that the Decepticons could do with that knowledge?" someone asked, and Optimus looked down at the table. He had forgotten about that.

"They would be able to destroy us." Jazz said, and he moved forward, looking around the table.

"We need to get her back. Not just because of her knowledge." Prowl said, and he stood beside Jazz again, letting his door wing tap him gently. He had the attention of everyone in the room, including Prime.

"But because she is our friend." HE said, and the Autobots cheered, waiting for the plans to come to action.

_~In the Decepticons Base~_

"Decepticons, it has come to my attention that we have a human girl, taken from the Autobots base. This meeting is about the captor who will take care of that girl." Megatron, the mighty leader of the Decepticons said. The gathered 'Cons looked at one another, giving Megatron a questioning glance. Megatron swept his red optics around the gathering, narrowing at his second in command. Starscream was looking around the room, seemingly bored.

"The girl is here, Megatron." Sound wave said, and he opened his hand, showing the now awake girl. She was holding onto one of his fingers with a very tight grip, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Girl, look at me." Megatron said, and she flipped her head towards the sound of his voice. Her eyes were now fixed on his shoulder.

"Girl, look at me!" Megatron said, and Starscream walked forward, his optics on his leader.

"Perhaps if our mighty leader would scan the girl first, he would understand that her optics do not function?" Starscream said sweetly, but his voice was lost on his leader. Megatron was scanning the girl, and his optics narrowed as he looked at Starscream again.

"I think that you know more about this girl that I originally thought, Starscream. Would you like the tell us about her in more detail?" Megatron said, and the gathered 'Cons turned to look at Starscream. Starscream backed away, looking to the other Seekers for support. They only shook their heads at him.

"My leader, I told you what I know already! I swear, that's all!" Starscream said. Some one muttered' Suck up' to someone else, and Starscream turned, looking for the traitor.

"Who said that?" HE screeched, and there was some snickering around the group. Megatron sighed, rubbing a hand over his optics.

"Starscream. You are the captor of the girl." Megatron said, and Skylar looked towards the seeker, her sightless eyes locking onto his optics. Starscream was quiet, subdued s he walked forward to collect his charge.

"Don't hurt her, Starscream. WE need her alive for the Autobots. " Megatron said, and Starscream grabbed the girl, looking around the room at the other 'Cons. Everyone was silent.

" Meeting dismissed. Another debriefing in 2 cycles." Megatron said, and with that, everyone left, scattering through the base to their own areas.

_~At the Autobot Base~_

"Hey, Skyfire, wait up!" said Bumblebee, and the taller mech paused, waiting for the yellow Volkswagen. Bumblebee caught up, and they were both off, towards the lab. It was still under construction, but Skyfire had an attachment to it. He missed Skylar terribly. And he wanted her back.

"I know that you want Skylar, Skyfire, but you need to wait. Those Decepiticreeps wont know what hit them." Bumblebee said, and Skyfire quirked an optic ridge at the younger' Bot. He wasn't sure how, but Skylar had become fast friends with almost everyone on the base. And she was very close to Prowl, Jazz and himself. After all, she was the one who got the other two together, and Prowl found her.

"We are leaving in two cycles. I wish that we could leave now. And if they have hurt her…" Skyfire paused, offlining his optics. Bumblebee watched as the taller 'Bot bristled, and his optics came online with a flash of red. They changed slowly back to red, and Bumblebee shivered. He didn't want to get on his bad side, and he almost pitied anyone who gets in his way.


	10. Closer to Recovery

A/N: two chapters at once again! yes! I give credit to Starfire201 for this chapter, her and I have been conversing and she gave me the courgae to write this chapter. Please, tell me what you think, caue I think I truely just slagged up my storyline. But, I can only hope you like it as much as I do! PLease review if you like, I need to know what you all think!

"Starscream?" Skylar asked, patting his hand. She winced, remembering why she limited contact with him in the first place. He squeezed her gently, letting her know that he was paying attention. They had been wandering the Decepticon base for a while now, and they had conversed lightly.

" Yes, girl?" He asked, and she groaned, laying her head on his hand. She quickly raised it as she got a flash of a strong emotion from Skyfire's past. This was getting very annoying.

"First, my name is Skylar Starheart, remember? Second, could I ride on your shoulder or something? This is very uncomfortable." She asked. Starscream laughed, walking into a room that she recognized. Okay, so it wasn't Skyfire and her lab from the Autobot base, but it was a lab. And she was comfortable in labs. Starscream set her on the table, sighing through his engines.

"Now you can do whatever you want. Just, don't touch anything. These are very important and dangerous substances, human. Things you've never seen before." Starscream said, and he walked to the back, his footsteps echoing through the room. Skylar waited, cocking her head to get a better 'sonar picture' of the room. Bumblebee was the one who came up with that idea, and she had taken to it quickly.

"Stop." She said, and Starscream paused, turning back to her. He got a look of fury on his face before he looked at her again, curious.

"What are you doing?" he asked, moving forward. Skylar had taken the tops off of two of the five bottles she had found on the table, and she was wafting the odors, trying to place them.

"You have a sample of Chromium 5? That's impossible stuff to get!" Skylar asked, and her face lit up. With the memory share, she also got part of Skyfire's knowledge of scientific items and ideals. She was way smart for her age, and she was proud of it. Starscream bent over, checking her over with his optics.

"How do you know about Chromium 5?" he asked, his voice suddenly suspicious. HE used to be really involved in scientific affairs with his lab partner…..but after that fatal day that his partner left, he lost interest in science, turning to war instead.

"I worked with a very good friend in his lab. I can show you how to turn this into a bomb, into an acid, and into a base. It's a very useful substance, and the Autobots don't have the supplies for this kind of experiments." Skylar said, and Starscream narrowed his optics, thinking back to what he saw and heard before he left the Autobots base.

" What's your friends name?" Starscream asked, and Skylar shrugged, she reached out for a test tube, and she knocked over the stand, shattering glass everywhere.

"Oh Primus help me!" She exclaimed angrily, and she reached carefully for a piece of paper. She got a piece of glass in her palm for her trouble.

"Skyfire." She said, and Starscream felt the room spinning as his processor tried to take in the information.

_**ErroR---DaTa=CorRuPT –FILe TrASNfer: SkYFIRE SkLAR StarHEarT—MeMory-Scann=INComPLETE;Reboot!Reboot!.Reboot!Reboot!Reboot!Reboot!**_

Flashed in front of Starscream's visuals, and he heard faintly Skylar yell. He crashed into the table, knocking into the table and upsetting it. The Chromium 5 splashed everywhere, trickling harmlessly off of metal and organic tissue alike. Skylar ended up landing on top of Starscream, and she got a new rush of images, jumbled images, rushing feelings. And suddenly, both Starscream and herself fell unconscious, leaving the lab damaged and themselves in recharge.

In the Autobot base, Skyfire screamed in pain and confusion. He had just gotten a flash of Starscream and Skylar. And he could feel both of them, almost as if his old bond had reopened and split between the one who created it and the only other one he truly cared about.

But not in a relationship way. No, not Skylar. He cared for her like he was her older brother, and in a sense, he was. And he was confused, hurt and angry.

Very angry. And only those two could realize that, for they were connected now. But, they were both offline. And he wanted ot know why. His processor scrambled as a new wave of information cam in from both Starscream and Skylar.

_**Memory dump complete**__****__**SKYLAR from STARSCREAM; RebootReboot RebootRebootRebootReboot--- Offline--**_

Skyfire' optics widened. Starscream was the captor. And they had found a way to reopen the seemingly dead bond link. Great. But, they were both unhurt, so he could function. But, if either of them noticed the new link, who knew what would happen. Skyfire looked towards the ceiling, trying ot figure out what Primus wanted with the three of them. For he was surely confused now. And he was very anxious for Skylars safety. Starscream…he was less sure of. He thought that he had put away those feelings a long time ago. But, it appears that love has a funny way of screwing up your plans.

"Skylar, what happened?" Skyfire asked, and Prowl stopped by his room, his optics on Skyfire's form.

"Skyfire, are you ready?" Prowl asked. Skyfire nodded, quiet. Prowl felt the anger that the shuttle was holding back, and he didn't like it. He knew of Skyfire's past, and he hoped that it wouldn't be dragged into his future. Being second in command had its quirks, if only slight.

"What's wrong?" Prowl asked, walking further into the room. Skyfire sighed, offlining his optics. He sat down in a chair, onlineing his optics to show them as his normal crystal blue.

"They've managed to change something. Something drastic. And I know who's keeping her." Skyfire said, and he felt more than heard Prowl walk closer. Prowl hesitated, not sure what to do. He was use to Jazz, not this.

"Who, Skyfire? Who has her?" Prowl asked. He was just as anxious to go as Skyfire, its just that he was used to hiding his emotions. Only Jazz could tell what he wanted sometimes.

"Starscream." Skyfire said, and with that, the two mechs fell into silence. Skyfire got up, and he walked out of the room, following Prowl closely. They met up with the rest of the Autobots going. Only a few 'Bots would be staying. And those 'Bots were very unhappy at this.

"Everyone ready?" Prime asked. Everyone nodded, checking and double checking each other. They wanted as few casualties as possible.

"Then Transform and roll out!" Prime said, and Everyone did that. Except Skyfire. He flew silently, checking the skies for any Decepticons. And he waited for the time when he could get back at the Decepticons for all the trouble and pain they caused him, from the past to now.


	11. Gain and Loss

A/n: This is the last chapter for this story. I am writing a sequal, so if you want to know waht happenes next, please read on! the sequal will be called 'Starheart:TripleChanger'. Im not releasing anything else untill the first chapter, but Im really excited to write it! so, please enjoy the final chapter of "Skyfire's Friend" and tell me what you think by reviewing!

Skylar was the first to wake up, moving carefully off of Starscream so as to not wake him. She was cautious with what she touched, for she was truly unsure what happened, but she knew that something was different. She could feel it, something connecting her to Skyfire…..and Starscream. She sat further back on his chest, her thoughts a million miles away when she felt him stir form his recharge.

"Skylar?" He asked, careful not to move yet. He felt her small weight on his chest plate, and he didn't want to hurt her. That would be a bad move on his part.

"Starscream?" She asked, and he huffed his engines, a habit Skylar noticed he did when he was frustrated. She waited, cocking her head to the side to better hear him.

"Do you have any clue what in slag happened?" Starscream asked quietly, searching the room with his optics. They widened slightly at the overturned table, the spilled Chromium 5, the position he and his captive were in. It almost looked like they had fallen into recharge together. But, he would never do that on duty.

"You did a memory dump, Starscream." Skylar said, and Starscream moved quickly, sitting up. Skylar started to fall, and he caught her, cradling her unconsciously next to his spark chamber. She was shivering slightly, probably from the liquid that fell on her, and he was moving on buried programming now. No one truly remembered the days Seekers were used for their correct functions. Yes, they were originally designed to search the universe, but they were also meant to be guardians of the creatures they find, kind of like galactic police. And they would not allow for sparklings to be injured, Cybertronian or otherwise.

"A memory dump? Why? And to whom?" Starscream asked, and he froze, glancing down at the small human in his hands. He had always thought it was impossible to do a memory dump on a human. And how would Skylar know?

"How did you know that I did a memory dump?" Starscream asked, and Skylar turned red, her cheeks heating up as she fidgeted, tickling Starscream's hands. He quickly did a search, trying to figure out what she was doing. _Blushing: when the cheeks turn red from excess blood, making them heat up. Cause: embarrassment, happiness._

"Why are you blushing, girl?" Starscream asked, and the blush went away. She glared at his spark chamber, and he almost panicked. He then remembered that she couldn't see.

"Skylar. My _name_ is Skylar! And, its because that information is personal." Skylar said, and Starscream looked at her with a slight grin on his face. He loved a challenge.

_~With the Autobots~_

Skyfire almost dropped out of the sky in shock. They were awake! Both of them! He almost did flips in the air, but he didn't want to look crazy in the faces of his friends. He continued flying, his scanners still searching. And suddenly, there it was. The Decepticon base that had been eluding them for joors now. And for once, the Autobots were the ones going on the offense. _And he liked it._

**:Skyfire to Optimus: **Skyfire said through his comm. link. There was a crackle of static, and then Optimus replied.

**:Optimus here, report Skyfire: **Optimus replied, and Skyfire checked his scans. They were undetected so far.

**: Decepticons Base ahead.:** Skyfire said, and Optimus's comm. link crackled again. Skyfire waited a few seconds before he replied.

**: Affirmed, Optimus Out.:** HE said, and the link went dead. Skyfire flew closer to everyone, his scans checking every nook and cranny. There still was no sign of any Decepticon scouts or anything. It was odd. There was a faint noise that reached his audio receptors, and he flew even closer, aware that it was a voice.

"Transform!" Optimus said, and with that, Skyfire landed, half in and half out of his robot mode. Everyone else waited for the signal to attack. Prowl snuck up to Skyfire, aware that the taller mech seemed…distracted.

"Skyfire?" Prowl asked, and Skyfire's optics trained in on the smaller mech. He moved forward, revving his engines. The noise was deafening.

"They are awake. "Skyfire said, and he moved ahead of Optimus into the base. The Autobots were on the move.

_~With Skylar and Starscream~_

"Starscream?" Skylar asked, and the mech paused, turning his head to better hear. There seemed to be some sort of commotion going on outside of the lab.

"Skylar, quiet!" Starscream said, and his fingers curved around her, creating a cage. She didn't move, aware that the tips of his fingers could shred her flesh easily. She listened as well, and a sudden pain in her heart made her gasp. Starscream gasped as well, and he looked towards the doors. They buckled inwards from a blow outside.

"Something's wrong." Skylar said, and with that statement, the doors buckled inward, giving way. There was no one there. Starscream walked to the lab entrance, aware that there were many enemy contacts now in the base. He scanned the hallway before he walked out.

"No! this shouldn't be happening!" he said, and he felt a wave of anger through his spark. He looked at his chest in astonishment. The bond he had made centuries ago was active, after he and Skyfire had it shut down. It didn't disappear like they both had thought. And there was something else. He could feel Skylar, her pain and anxiety. This was something new.

"I think that I know how you knowledge of memory dumps came around." Starscream said, and he turned around. Both and Skylar could feel Skyfire's anger.

_~Somewhere else in the Base~_

"Sideswipe, we are seriously outnumbered!" Prowl yelled at the other bot. Sideswipe nodded, shooting out of their cover. They were hiding behind the carcasses of dead Decepticons, and they were quickly running out of ammo and energy. Both 'Bots were hit in numerous places, and they weren't even sure if they could hold out much longer.

"What should we do?" Sideswipes said. Prowl shook his head, shoot at the other group of Decepticons that had tried to sneak behind them.

"We fight until we are done." Prowl said, and they moved, shooting with all their spark. Sideswipe was the first one down.

"NO!" Prowl said, and he killed the 'Con that killed his comrade. The fighting paused, and Prowl felt more than heard the 'Con behind him. HE turned to see Blitzwing standing there, an evil grin on his face.

"You are the bondmate of that retched idiot Jazz, right?" HE said, and a large cannon fired up, belching smoke and bullets everywhere. Prowl felt a spike of fear run through him, and he quickly blocked the bond. He didn't want Jazz to feel this.

"Yes." Was the only thing he said, and his voice was steely, cold. Blitzwing laughed, walking slowly around the trapped police car.

"Then I'm going to enjoy this." Blitzwing said, and he aimed the gun at Prowl's face. It chewed through his amour in two seconds. As Prowl fell to the ground, offline, his bondmate fell to the ground a thousand miles away.

_~At the Autobot Base~_

"PROWL!" Jazz screamed, and he tore at his chest. It felt like his spark had shattered and on fire at the same time. He dropped to the ground, ripping his own armor off.

"RATCHET!" Red Alert screamed into his comm. link, alerting the medbots that there was a medical emergency. The older bot raced to the command room, alarmed at the sight he saw.

"Immobilize him!" Ratchet said, and Red Alert and Mirage jumped onto the small mech. They struggled to hold him, despite being larger than him. Ratchet prepared a shot, and he reached around Jazz's thrashing arm to his main fuel line. He completely emptied the needle into his line, and with that, Jazz was forced into a temporary stasis. Red alert and Mirage watched him as Ratchet stood up.

"Prowl?" Mirage asked Ratchet, but it was Red Alert to answer.

"We just got our answer, Mirage. Jazz was bonded to Prowl ,and it seems…"Red Alert said, but he couldn't finish speaking.

"Prowl is dead." Ratchet said, and the three bots watched Jazz, their optics full of pity.

_~ With Starscream and Skylar~_

"Skyfire?" Starscream asked, and the larger shuttle walked out of the shadows. His optics were narrowed as they landed on Skylar, crouched within Starscream's hands.

"Let her go, Starscream." Skyfire said, and Skylar brightened up, happiness awash on her face.

"Skyfire?" She asked, and the large bot's gaze softened as he walked forward. Starscream couldn't stop staring at the shuttle in front of him. He walked forward as well, his optics locked on Skyfire.

"Starscream. Give her to me." Skyfire said, and he held out his hand. Starscream opened his hand. Allowing Skylar to move freely, she stood up, her sightless eyes moving in Skyfire's direction. She reached out her arms, and Skyfire moved forward, reaching for her.

" I thought that the link was dead." Starscream said, and he put a hand on Skyfire's chest. There was a suge of heat through hthe bond, and Skyfire took a step back, pushing Starscream away. Starscream closed his hand, forcing Skylar to lay down again. His hand curled into the protective cage again, and everyone heard the cocking of a gun. Starscream took a step back, his optics locking on a form that was beside Skyfire. Optimus Prime centered his gun above Starscream's spark chamber. Where Skylar was. Starscream opened his hand on reflex and the large noise spooked him, making him slam into the wall. Skylar started to stand as everything was going in slow motion.

"Skylar!" Skyfire screamed, and he rushed forward, but it looked like he was walking. Skylar turned to him, her eyes on the ground. The shot from Optimus's gun was moving straight for her. She smiled at Skyfire, and she stood tall, stretching out her arms.

"I'm sorry, Starscream, Skyfire." She said, and time sped up, the shot ripping her apart. Starscream's legs buckled, forcing him to the ground. There was an emptiness in his spark chamber, and there was nothing that he could do to fix that. Skyfire looked on in shock as he felt the sudden yawning chasm in his own spark chamber. Optimus realized that he did something truly wrong, but he was unsure of what he did. And why Starscream was still alive.

"She's…gone…."Starscream murmured, and he clutched his spark chamber, his optics searching the floor. Optimus walked forward, ready for the kill. Skyfire stumbled forward, intent on stopping him.

"If you kill Starscream, you kill me." He said, and he watched as realization dawned on him. He turned to Skyfire, searching him.

"Where's Skylar?" HE asked, looking around. Skyfire walked towards Starscream, putting a hand on his shoulder. The two felt the bond ease a little bit, but there was still pain and a hole. She was gone, and the only thing keeping them alive was each other.

"She's dead. Same as Prowl." Skyfire said, and he looked up from Starscream, aware that this had turned for the worst. As it always did.

"Autobots: Return ot base. Fall Back!" Optimus said, and he backed away from the two. He walked away, cautious of every corner. The two he left were trying ot figure out a way to make the pain stop.

"What are we going to do, Skyfire?" Starscream asked Skyfire, and the taller mech shook his head.

"I don't know anymore, Star." He said, and he stood up. Starscream stood up as well, not wanting to break the contact. It was the only thing keeping them on their feet.

"I cant stay here, and you cant come with me. I think that the best option right now is to close the link as best as we can, and go on. Death is what your used to, no?" Skyfire said, and he tried to break contact with the 'Con. Starscream wasn't having any of it.

"Skyfire, you know that wont last forever." Starscream said, and he let go of Skyfire's arm. Skyfire sighed, looking around the destroyed lab. He walked away, leaving Starscream alone to explain the mess.

As Starscream tried to lock down the bond, he was aware that something was changing. And he didn't like it.

As Skyfire watched the stars from the roof of the Autobot base, he was aware of a faint tug from the bond. Something was changing, and he was unsure of what was different. Every time he heard Skylar's name or thought of her, a spasm of pain rippled through his spark. But, something was changing. He felt a consciousness on the outside of his own that was trying to say something, speak to him. And every time he tried to talk back, it went away. He stood up, looking at the stars still. It was his and Skylar's favorite past time, even though she couldn't see them. She said that they spoke to her, calmed her. And that was just what they were doing now.

"Skylar, why did you leave?" Skyfire said, and he walked back into the base, towards Jazz's office. He wasn't the only one that was affected from this skirmish.

A/N: OMG, I KILLED PROWL! AND SKYLAR! HOW COULD I?! yeah, well, these two had ot die for hte sequal, and I had to write a sequal. so, dont hurt me about what happens here, everything will be cleared up in Skylar: TripleChanger!


End file.
